Warriors: The New Generation
by pudgethesnowcone
Summary: Four all-new Clans are in a forest far from the original four. What kinds of problems will happen with these new Clans?
1. Allegiances

Warriors, the New Generation:

Chapter 0: Allegiances

A/N: So I'm going to be starting a new story. I plan on making this one all OC cats, and four new Clans. MoonClan, CloudClan, WaveClan, and GrassClan. Here are all the cats in the Clans, and I hope you like my story!

**Allegiances**

**MoonClan**

**Leader: **Kindlestar – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Silverfrost - Light silver-grey she-cat with light storm-blue callico markings with blue-grey eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Blossomstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

**Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Hawkeye - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Ambereyes – Gray tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Whiteheart – White tabby tom with green eyes. **Apprentice: Dustpaw**

Raventail – Black she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Sandfur – Ginger tom with green eyes. **Apprentice: Crowpaw**

Leafflight – Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dovepelt – White and gray she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Brackenclaw – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Lionberry – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrywhisker – Reddish brown she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Eaglefeather – Light brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices: **(More than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

Snowpaw – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Crowpaw – Black tom with green eyes.

Tigerpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Bluepaw – Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Dustpaw – Pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Cloudpaw – White and black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens: **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Petalsight – Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Lionberry's kits: Blackkit, Sorrelkit, and Bramblekit.

Spidermist – Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sandfur's kits: Brownkit, and Swiftkit.

**Elders: **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Shorttail – Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

**CloudClan**

**Leader: **Rainstar - Blue she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Pineshade – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Ivyshine – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **

Shadowlily – Black she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

Dappleberry – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. **Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Badgerbreeze – Brown-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Silverclaw – Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Creekshine – Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Speckleclaw – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Cheetahspirit – Spotted golden tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw – Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Goldenpaw – Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Foxpaw – Reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

Stormpaw – Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Ashcloud – Gray she-cat with pale amber eyes. Mother of Cheetahspirit's kits: Burdockkit, Whitekit, and Snowkit.

Silenttail – White spotted black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Badgerbreeze's kits: Ravenkit, Wolfkit, Adderkit, and Shrewkit.

Minnowshine – Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Pineshade's kits: Amberkit, Talonkit, and Owlkit.

**Elders:**

Pearlfang – Black tom with blue eyes.

Faintshadow – Faint gray she-cat with pale amber eyes.

**WaveClan**

**Leader: **Nightstar - Black she-cat with gray eyes.

**Deputy: **Darkheart - Black tabby tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Poppytail – Pale brown she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice: Berrypaw**

**Warriors: **

Brackenstorm – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Hawkshine – Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Birdsong – White and gray tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Willowfire – Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Silversun – Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Ravenpelt - Black tom with blue eyes.

Whitefoot – White tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Berrypaw – Reddish-gray she-cat with pale amber eyes.

Lilypaw – Brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Eaglepaw – Brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Valleyfog – Pale brownish-red she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Willowfire's kits: Redkit, Stormkit, and Waterkit

Mossstripe – Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Ravenpelt's kits: Dapplekit, Daisykit, Frostkit, and Fernkit.

Graysplash – Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Frostpath – Pale gray and brown tom with green eyes.

Hollymist – Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**GrassClan**

**Leader: **Skystar – White tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Streamflight – Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. **Apprentice: Mudpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Forestfang – Black and white tom with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Silverpool – Silver she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Onetooth – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Honeyshimmer – Golden she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice: Icepaw**

Crowface – Black tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Rowanpaw**

Thornheart – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Addertail – Spotted gray tom with green eyes.

Nectarstripe – Striped golden she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

Hawkstream – Brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – Gray tom with icy blue eyes.

Leopardpaw – Golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes.

Mudpaw – Brown tom with green eyes.

Rowanpaw – Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Sagepaw – Pale brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Lakewater – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Thornheart's kits: Clearkit, Firekit, and Poppykit.

Blackfrost – Black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Hawkstream's kits: Berrykit, Wolfkit, Dovekit, and Hollowkit.

**Elders:**

None.

A/N: So there are all the cats. It got hard to find names for GrassClan, since I did that one last. Hehe….

**Next Update: May 5****th**

Since I won't be here next weekend or the weekend after, I won't be updating next week.

~~PudgeTheSnowcone


	2. Prologue

Warriors the New Generation Chapter 1, Prologue

Moonlight filtered through the trees as four cats with starry pelts walked through them. They padded all the way to a clearing that had four stones sitting there. They each jumped up onto them.

"So, how have you all been?" one of the cats mewed.

"Great, just great. Ever since we heart about that prophecy, nothings been good at all." Another one replied.

"We know," the third mewed, "But we need to let our Clans know as soon as possible"

"They'll be fine. It's not as bad as is to come, and we just don't need to say anything just yet." The fourth meowed.

"Well, it's not like we can tell them right now. The medicine cats will know when they next go to the Moontree. They'll all have different dreams, but we already know the reason behind that." The second meowed.

"Yes. The next half-moon is coming quickly. We must prepare." The third mewed, and jumped off the stone and padded off into the starry sky. The others quickly followed, and the cats of the Clans had no idea what was going to happen to them.


End file.
